Temptations
by mikopriestessmayumi
Summary: Quick Pitch Pearl One-Shot I wrote because I was bored. It's my first time writing slash, so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy. Rated T. FentonxPhantom


_Temptations_

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Pitch Pearl (FxP)

It was not the best day in Amity Park to say the least. Rain was coming down hard, winds with incomparable speeds were blowing, and there wasn't a peck of sunshine anywhere to be seen. People rushed into their houses as fast as they could to escape the unholy chaos surrounding them. The godforsaken winds blew many of them around, which caused a few unlucky souls to slam into walls or cars.

This wasn't a problem for Amity's ghost hero, Phantom. Safe in the vicinity of his home, Phantom looked out the window and chuckled.

"Those poor, idiotic humans…that has really got to suck." Phantom remarked as he watched the dozens of citizens run in circles like lab rats trapped in a maze.

Phantom pulled his head away and walked into his bedroom. Green carpeted with sky-blue wallpaper, Phantom loved his room. He especially loved it when his most favorite human was there with him.

Danny.

Phantom smiled up at the blue walls that reminded him of Fenton's beautiful cerulean eyes. What exactly was it about Danny that made Phantom feel this way? Phantom shook his head, for he still did not have an answer for that inane question. From Danny, Phantom learned to feel something-something warm. From Danny, Phantom learned to feel love and compassion, and he felt these things for his human. Because of some miracle, Fenton loved Phantom in the same way.

As if right on cue, Fenton walked in out of the rain and into the very room Phantom was resting in. Over the years, Fenton's figure had drastically changed. He no longer was the weak, scrawny boy everyone made fun of. He had grown much taller and built up a lot of muscle.

Phantom smiled at Fenton as he walked over to him. Placing one hand on his cheek, Phantom leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. As usual, Fenton smiled back and blushed after Phantom kissed him.

"Nice to see that you're finally out of the rain." Phantom commented.

Fenton nodded.

"I'm glad to be out of that mess. However, I'm drenched in rainwater and coated in mud. I think I'll go take a shower real quick, all right?"

"That's fine, but can I just do one thing? Real quick before you go?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Phantom didn't say another word. Gently, he pulled Fenton closer until he was able to close the gap between them. Whenever Phantom ever tried to kiss Fenton in the past, the human would struggle around like a wild animal. It took a while for Fenton to finally realize his feelings for his ghost counterpart, but eventually something just clicked. Fenton no longer fought Phantom whenever the ghost wanted to show his affection. Fenton didn't care that he and Phantom were at one point the same person. He also didn't care that he was in love with him. Deep down, he always knew that he loved him. Fenton's eyelids fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Phantom's body. Phantom wanted more from him, though. While cupping the back of his head, Phantom's gloved hand entwined itself in Fenton's raven black hair.

Phantom brought Fenton's head closer as he began to deepen the kiss. Once he realized that Fenton wanted more from him as well, Phantom decided he'd try something bold. Feeling confident, he slid his tongue through the opening in Fenton's lips and forced himself inside. At first, he felt Fenton tense up from the unexpected intruder. Fenton didn't seem to mind, and his own tongue slid past Phantom's and began to explore his mouth as well. As their tongues battled for dominance, both Phantom and Fenton held onto each other and refused to let go. When Fenton's need for oxygen finally came, Phantom was forced to pull away. A thin thread of drool still connected their mouths together, but neither of them cared. Fenton wiped his chin and hugged the ghost tightly.

"I love you, Phantom. And I will always love you, my ghost hero."

Phantom gently wrapped his arms around the human's delicate body and smiled.

"And I will always love you, my little human. Now go take your shower."

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

Fenton and Phantom released each other, and Fenton walked to the door that lead to the bathroom. Phantom kept his gaze on him the entire time.

And then suddenly…a dirty thought crossed his mind.

"Fenton will be completely undressed in a couple of minutes. Perhaps I could just phase right through the walls and…"

Phantom tensed up and blushed. He felt awful for having such filthy thoughts filling his head, but he just couldn't help it. Fenton was just THAT tempting. Although neither one of them were a stranger to the other's bare body, the thought of seeing Fenton naked always racked his hormones like nuts.

"Fenton would never know if I just silently went in and took a quick peep," Phantom thought to himself.

"I'd have my own little, dirty secret."

Phantom's head began to overload as he struggled with his internal confliction. His body was evern more tense than usual, and his face was redder than a ripe tomato.

He just wanted to go in, phase off both of their clothes, and run his hands all over the teen's body. He wanted to kiss him softly as the gentle water from the shower ran down over both of them. He wanted to press himself against Fenton's bare back while gently reaching down and softly stroking Fenton's most sensitive area. Fenton's soft sighs and moans of pleasure were like music to Phantom's ears. He loved being the only one in the entire world that could cause such sounds to escape from Fenton's mouth.

Fenton was now staring at Phantom curiously. Phantom didn't know it, but his actions had drawn the attention of the very person he was having fantasies about. Fenton raised an eyebrow at the stressed ghost as he opened the door to the bathroom. When Phantom didn't say or do anything, Fenton just shrugged.

"Eh…ghost hunting must be getting to him."


End file.
